


Apple of Temptation, Flower of Greed

by Mestia



Category: Of Knights & Royalty, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex, WOW I CANT TAG JUST DONT LOOK AT ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestia/pseuds/Mestia
Summary: A bite from the apple of temptation, a petal from the flower of greed.Which one do you prefer?[NSFW DRABBLE COLLECTION]
Relationships: Ambrosia Adstrum | Ambr | Rose/Sumire Luni | Violet, Antonius Vargus | Toni/Runi Fierran
Collections: Of Knights & Royalty





	Apple of Temptation, Flower of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> sumire belongs to reveli!!!!!! XD!!! woop woop
> 
> also this is idol au

"Yours -  _ ah -  _ yours - I'm yours - "

The door rumbles from the force of his thrust. For a moment he was almost concerned it might open. 

She's up against the door, his arm holding one of her legs up, while the other dangles loosely by the side, toes brushing on the wooden floor in a feeble attempt to try keep herself up for support. It's a magnificent sight; she's so gorgeous like this, tears, sweat and drool dripping down, spread nice and open, wrapped around his cock as it slips in and out, in and out. 

It's  _ exhilarating _ . 

And it's _all_ _for him._

"I can't," she's been whining the same pleas for mercy, but rolls her hips each time to meet him thrust for thrust. It's hot and adorable, really. "Ambr - I can't, please, I can't--"

"Please, honey," his laugh is low and mocking. "Let me tell you how it's going to go."

"You are going to cum for me, again, and again," and he reaches down to pinch her clit, hearing her cry, watching her buck up to his hand, taking him in deeper. "And you are going to say my name. Each and every time you'll be  _ louder _ . And then the world will know  _ exactly  _ who you belong to."

"I  _ can't- _ "

"You can," he whispers harshly against her lips, eyes dark with possessiveness and control. "And  _ you will. _ Because you're all for me. And  _ only _ me."

"Now shut up and take it."


End file.
